


【AL】白城大学图书馆的幽灵

by Joyliww



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 图书馆的幽灵先生和他的教授先生的故事
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	【AL】白城大学图书馆的幽灵

01、

“今天泰尔康泰教授也坐在同一个位置呀。”

女孩向同伴探过头去，压低声音在同伴耳边八卦道。正在疯狂补笔记的同伴愣了一下抬起头，果然见到不远处靠窗位置坐着的她们受欢迎的阿拉贡·泰尔康泰教授。

初秋午后淡薄的一层阳光轻巧地从玻璃窗外洒落到泰尔康泰身上，在棱角分明的严肃起来会显得锋利的脸庞上投落淡淡一层阴影，整个人都显得朦胧温和起来。明显昨晚熬夜备课的男人眼下有片浅浅的青色，但神色丝毫不显倦意，那双原野灰的眼眸似乎藏着摇晃的星光，深情又温柔地注视着书页上的每一字每一句。他翻过一页书时头向一边侧了一下，不知为何唇角露出笑意，然后将垂落的遮挡视线的棕黑色卷发别至耳后，张开口，似乎用口型念着书页上的句子。

女孩轻声叹道：“如果不是看到了书是他的博士论文，我都要以为教授在读情诗呢……”

02、

阿拉贡·泰尔康泰，白城大学曾经最受欢迎的单身汉。

作为白城大学最年轻的文学教授，他英俊，绅士，还因为独来独往增加了几分神秘。当然更有迷妹如像化学系的伊欧雯坚定地认为没有人比他更能兼顾游侠般野性的性//感和学者般的文雅有礼了。

“没错，你看他刀削一般的鼻子！苍鹰一般的眼眸！充满磁性的嗓音！”现在已经留在学校任教的伊欧雯小姐面对提问者夸赞着自己的男神，蓝色的眼睛熠熠生辉，“没有人比他更有男人味了，更何况他还学识渊博，讲课还非常幽默！”

“所以他为什么是‘曾经’最受欢迎的单身汉？”

伊欧雯放下手中的化学仪器，不明显地翻了个白眼：“你没看到泰尔康泰教授无名指多了枚指环嘛……他依旧是最受欢迎的，但不是单身汉啦。人家肯定很幸福。”

伊欧雯想起大学时代自己对阿拉贡学长的仰慕，那人总是独来独往，下课后去的最多的地方就是图书馆，没有人见到他和谁约会，没有人听见他说过对哪个女生有兴趣，他就像他总是穿着的黑衣服，看不透，又让人忍不住追逐。

那位学长一路读研读博直到留校，她等啊等，等到她自己都找到真正的心上人了，那个人还是孑然一身的模样。直到一次教职工会议，她替阿拉贡端了一杯咖啡，男人接过咖啡时，她敏锐地捕捉到男人无名指上闪过的银光。

学化学的女士眨巴眨巴眼睛，八卦地坐在他旁边：“学长，我能看看你的戒指吗？”

阿拉贡并不掩饰地把戒指展示给她看，十分复古的款式，甚至不太像一枚婚戒，银蕨叶的花纹布满戒身，上面还镶着一颗不知名的绿宝石。

“哇，古典款的！”

阿拉贡笑笑，另一只手轻柔地抚摸到那枚戒指：“我按照他的那只定做的。”

当时伊欧雯听到那个“他”时，居然悄悄松了口气，还好打败自己的不是别的女孩子。

“祝你们幸福。”

“谢谢，我会一直陪着他。”

03、

“那你们是怎么认识的呀。”

伊欧雯带着一饭盒手工小饼干赖在文学系的系办公室，刚下课的阿拉贡被逮个正着。

男人为难地接过饱含热情的小饼干，转头塞给了旁边打印资料的法拉米尔——反正法拉米尔每天都吃就算没练成钢铁肠胃应该也该免疫了吧。

“对啊，泰尔康泰教授你从来没说过你和你恋人的事。”接收到未婚妻眼神的暗示，法拉米尔只好接话道，装作自己也很好奇的模样。

阿拉贡失笑，门口不知什么时候还露出几个学生的脑袋，有些人啊，就是对老师的八卦感兴趣。

“没有什么特别的，”阿拉贡一边收拾一边走出系办公室——他本身的办公室就不是这里，“就是在学校图书馆遇到的。”

“图书馆！是我们学校的学生？老师？职工？”

都不是。

04、

阿拉贡第一次来到白城大学的图书馆是跟着他的养父来的。那时他大概还是只有十三四岁的少年。

中土最负盛名的学者，瑞文戴尔大学校长及终身荣誉教授埃尔隆德受邀到白城大学做一场讲座，而他们一行在讲座前一日到达白城，安都瑞尔。白城大学的校长热情邀请埃尔隆德及他的孩子们参观白城及校园，少年人是最耐不住性子的，饶是沉稳乖巧如他，也在寒暄和参观中败下阵来，走到图书馆时早就不想再跟着校长走上半步。埃尔隆德看出小儿子的烦闷，拍拍少年的肩膀给了他自由。

得到允许的少年一下子就钻进了书架间，躲到文学区寻清闲去了。

他一眼就看见了他最近读的文集——《绿叶集》，收录了莱戈拉斯·绿叶诸多散文和诗歌，氛围上中下三册，他还没有全部看完，于是点起脚尖拿下了书，结果发现并不是自己想要的那一册。少年皱着眉环视一周，发现有人靠在书架上正巧挡住了他想要的那一本。他也没注意那人什么时候来的，只是压低声音：“先生，请您让一让，我想要拿《绿叶集》的第三册。”

青年一头金色长发在灯光下闪着近乎晶莹的光泽，他眨眨如同天空一般的蓝眼睛——那纤长的睫毛太过浓密，使他连眨眼都显得困难懵懂——似乎有些惊讶的样子。

“你在和我说话吗？”衣着有些古怪的青年歪了歪头，不解地问道。

少年觉得他穿的衣服像剧院里舞台上的那种服装，好像是几个世纪之前的模样，难道是戏剧社排练吗？他坚定地点点头：“是的先生，这里除了我就只有你呀。”

青年愣愣地让开，让少年成功拿到了那本书。

少年正看得认真，青年在他身边弯下腰来，几缕金发垂落到书页上。青年轻声问道：“你喜欢这个作者吗？”

“还行吧。”其实超级喜欢，但是少年人总是不会轻易承认对他人的崇拜，哪怕是两三百年前的作家。

青年蔚蓝色的眼睛亮了一下，他抿起嘴有些期待地问：“你觉得他写得怎么样？”

05、

“我觉得他文笔很优美，但是太矫情了。”少年毫不留情地挑刺儿，没有看到青年一瞬间委屈下来的神情。

“不觉得他写景过于抒情吗？有些比喻我看得都要起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“还有这句‘我要飞向太阳啦’，让人觉得他真的还是个孩子，有些幼稚。”

“真的会有人一直都能保持如此纯真的热情吗？而且他对自然倾注的情感比对人物的还要浓厚，哇，想想都有些不可置信。”

青年不自觉地把唇越抿越紧，就快要变成“m”形了。他打断了少年的絮叨：“你这么不喜欢你还看啊。”

“其实也不差啦，”少年看见青年委屈的模样，以为他是这位莱戈拉斯·绿叶的忠实粉丝，“大部分写的很好。就是不知道他为什么不写小说。”

“他不喜欢，他只是喜欢自然中的旋律，然后把它们组成诗句和散文。”青年轻声呢喃。

少年看到他低落的模样，轻咳了一下：“抱歉，其实我是在鸡蛋里挑骨头……他是天生的诗人。”

“对了，我叫阿拉贡·泰尔康泰，你是？”

“我就是矫情、幼稚、天真的莱戈拉斯。”

06、

莱戈拉斯·绿叶是一个幽灵。

哦，他刚成为幽灵时并没有很难过，他发现他依旧可以感受到微风、阳光，甚至能够更加清晰地感受飞鸟、落叶。他能听到金丝雀越过云端时的气流声，他能看清嫩芽在风中舒展卷起的叶片，他能嗅到风铃草淡淡的清香，他还能在这图书馆中任意穿梭——他活着的时候就想要一座属于自己的图书馆。

图书馆，他也不知道为什么会被困在图书馆里。也许因为他生前捐献了很多很多书到白城大学，又或者他把自己的作品集全部都捐到了这里，又或者他以前经常从密林来白城旅游，总而言之，他醒过来的时候，他就在这里了。他看着古老的大学几百年来不断地翻修，看着这座本来昏暗的图书馆越来越明亮，看着涌入了无数新鲜的面孔，看着人们穿上他都不敢想象的服装，拿着有图像的小本本点来点去。

看着看着，他就有些难过。没有人看得见他。

除了老甘道夫。

没人知道老甘道夫活了多久——或者存在了多久，那个白胡子老人可以去白城大学任何一个角落，不像他，只能在图书馆。老甘道夫说，他要试试离开这里，去当自由的老幽灵。莱戈拉斯艳羡地看着老人家擦着生前就一直藏在身上的小烟斗，他突然就觉得，图书馆一点也不好。

老甘道夫离开的那天安慰他：“总会遇到能看到你的人的，小绿叶。”

莱戈拉斯坐在窗台上，阳光打在他的背上，让他变成半透明的样子：“甘道夫，你得保证，如果你成功了你会早点回来。”

后来又过了多久呢？他已经悄悄跟许多学生学者身后把图书馆的每一本书都看完了（他的力量太弱了，不能拿起书自己看），老甘道夫还没有回来。

但是突然有一天，一个还带着少年人骄傲劲儿的男孩瞪大灰色的眼睛，对自己说：“那你是，幽灵先生？”

07、

幽灵先生，没人这么叫过他。

莱戈拉斯瞬间忘记生气——这个少年人刚才把他的诗歌批评得什么都不是，他居然生不起气来，他双脚离地围着少年转了一圈：“你不怕我吗？我可是幽灵。”

“如果你真的是莱戈拉斯·绿叶，”少年原野般深邃的灰色眼眸闪着光，“那你一定是最善良的幽灵先生。”

“我记得某人刚才一直在批评我。”活了好几百年的青年孩子气地嘟起嘴，双手抱肩，依靠在书架上，装作不好哄的模样。

阿拉贡揉揉自己的鼻头，有些不想承认他后悔逞一时口舌之利，其实他喜欢莱戈拉斯的文字喜欢得不得了：“我也夸你了，你是天生的诗人。”

08、

阿拉贡·泰尔康泰教授回忆起当年的相遇，他有些苦恼地承认“追妻火葬场”是一句人生至理。

你瞧他后来在硕士论文里夸了莱戈拉斯多少句。

他隐约记得现在已经退休了的导师曾经长叹短叹说：“做学问呢，个人感情太充足可不行。我知道你喜欢莱戈拉斯，但你有些话也别太直白呀。以后要是读博士，还是换个研究对象吧。”

后来，阿拉贡的博士论文还是选了莱戈拉斯诗歌研究。

09、

“你好久没叫我幽灵先生了。”

夜已经深了，阿拉贡正在图书馆的角落翻找着资料，搜索着有关老甘道夫的信息。也许，他能找到老甘道夫，然后让他教教莱戈拉斯怎么才能离开图书馆。

“我看起来比你还大了，”阿拉贡低低笑出声，“不是该轮到你喊我教授先生了？”

“如果找不到离开的方法，怎么办。”幽灵先生伸手虚摸了一把教授先生的发丝，男人原本光洁的额头上隐约能看到些许纹路了。

阿拉贡虚握住莱戈拉斯的手，两枚银蕨叶绿宝石的戒指在灯光下熠熠生辉：“等我退休，我就当这里的图书管理员，等我老花眼了，我就当图书馆看大门的，等我走不动了，我就申请常驻图书馆茶水间。等我也死去了，我和上帝大吵一架也要把灵魂留在这儿。” 

10、

“她怎么知道这本书上不是情诗呢？”撑着脸颊的青年坐在窗边，微风吹起他的长发，金色的发丝轻轻扫过男人看着的书页。

“嗯？”男人从鼻腔中疑惑地轻哼一声，不知身边的幽灵先生突然在说些什么，压低了的嗓音显得格外有磁性，“还要继续听吗？”

嗯！

青年笑眯眯地凑过来去看书本上他熟悉得都能倒背如流的句子：“就要到我最喜欢的一部分了。”

“每天听我夸你你也不觉得害臊？”男人好笑地摇摇头，还是听从了青年的要求，靠近青年的耳畔，近乎轻喃般念着接下来的那段评析。

青年低低咳嗽了一下，“又不是只有夸奖，不是还有批评吗？”

“‘莱戈拉斯将他细腻至极的情感融入到他的散文和诗句中，哪怕是描写景物时选择的比喻，也让读者感受到近乎天真的浪漫，以及赤诚的热情……’”男人念到曾经被自己导师批评为败笔但死活不愿意修改的一句，“‘他是笔者这一生，最爱的作家’。”

夕阳爬上幽灵先生白皙到透明的脸颊和耳朵尖儿，瞧，谁说不是情诗呢？


End file.
